My Love
by Remedy's Melody 109
Summary: Tala feelings start to show 4 julia but she is blind cause she is more focused on weather if HER feelings are noticed by anyone. there is a little bit love for bryan and taylor (a character tht came 2 me)


**G-Revolution: Tala Valkov Love Story**

**(Note: this story is narrated by Julia Fernandez and Tala Valkov and two others. they r the two main characters and love birds of this story. There are also two main support characters, Taylor and Bryan. They are also love birds in this story. The only one i own is Taylor. Oh and i also edit the story more so people won't get confused, thank you "Ms. Esstentials") **

_**Tala's Prov.**_

We start off with Tala talking about a "_certain"_ someone.

_{__As an ordinary teen, I have my ups and down as well. But the best day of_ _**my life**_ _was slowly falling in love (and without realizing it) with this one girl that had the most adorable laugh and smile_ _and that constantly_ _stayed on my mind no matter_ _**what I was doing**_ _or __**where I was at the**_ _**time!**__**}**_

Me and my buddy, Bryan were walking in the park to see if there was anything that we could do to pass the time. Sadly, there was hardly anything to look at and or do. So we walked over to a stand that serves lunch like foods in mid mornings and late afternoons. We go over to get some drinks and stood some where near the stand just in case we ran out of our drinks.

**Bryan**: "Hey, what do you think the girls are up to right now?"

_{__When he says "the girls", he means Julia and her best friend Taylor. And Bryan also has a crush on her friend too.__}_

_(Taylor is a silver headed teenage girl. She wears the same tan pants as Kim Possible but with more pockets and hangs off of her waist just a little bit more then her. Also, she wears a small white tube top that covers just her breast. and also has a small black jacket that has quarter length sleeves.)_

I saw the girls walking out of a clothing or shoes store.

**Tala**: "Well, we're about to find out."

The girls were dressed up with summer clothing on and they just looked so beautiful. Bryan had said something but i had finished what he was gonna saying.

**Bryan**: "Man do they look… look…-"

**Tala**: "Beautiful."

And again i was staring into space. I do that almost every time i see her!

Bryan turns around and gives me a "Did you really just say that?" type of look

**Tala**: "What?"

**Bryan**: "You like her."

Pointing a finger at me with a big fat grin on his face.

**Tala**: "Who? I like who?!"

I was trying to pretend that i had no clue what he was talking about. And trust me, everybody does that when they're in trouble, telling a lie and or in the same sissation as i am.

**Bryan**: "Come on man! Every time you see Julia, you get all fuddy duddy!"

**Tala:** "WHAT! What Are You Talking About?!"

I was looking everywhere else besides at Bryan. And man was I blushing like CRAZY!

**Bryan:** "Come on dude. I already know you have a HUG crush on Julia."

I acted like it was no big deal, but Bryan saw right through my act. Damn bastard.

**Tala:** "Yeah….so. What about it?"

Bryan had that look as if he was fixing to slap me with a fish or something.

**Bryan:** "SO?! You've had a _**CRUSH**_ on this girl since the _**BEGINNING**_ of the beyblade _**TORNAMENT!**_ And ALL YOU CAN SAY IS SO!?"

**Tala:** _sigh _ "Just because I'm a "most-of-the-time-silent bad boy" doesn't mean I'm not shy."

**Bryan:** "As true as that may be,but all I'm trying to say is that if you don't ask her out or tell her how you feel about her. She's going to be taken before you know it. And if you don't… let's just say it's gonna turn out bad."

**Tala:** "What do you mean by that?"

**Bryan:** "What I mean by that is you got defensive about Julia dating that football player. And you couldn't get any sleep until they broke up. And not to mention that other time we invited the girls to go to that bar and they were the ones that got drunk by accident, because all the guys buying them drinks and shots. And we stayed in a two bedroom apartment at the time, so each of the girls had to sleep with me and you. Julia went with you, and Taylor went with me. Then-"

**Tala:** "-Then the next morning the girls freaked out because they thought we'd got them drunk on purpose so they would have to sleep with us and it took two hours to convince them that they were jumping to a different conclusion."

**Bryan:** "Exactly!"

**Tala:** "Ok. What does that have to do with me having a crush on Julia?"

Before Bryan could answer, we heard the girls call us over.

Both Bryan and I were confused why the wanted us to go over there where they were. And to be honest, i didn't really like the idea. The only time they call for us, like on the phone or in person, they usually want something or need help cause they're in trouble or something.

**Bryan:** "What do you want ya' whore?!"

**Taylor:** "Hey! I am NOT ANY WHORE!"

_{Somehow i knew that was gonna happen.}_

Taylor couldn't help u smile a little bit cause she knew he was playing. But the look on Julia's face was kinda funny, like she just seen a ghost.

**Bryan:** "Oh sorry, did I make you angry? I didn't mean to, honestly!"

He crossed his arms behind his head and leaning sideways, almost like he was leaning on Taylor or _**in **_her and giving her one of his "charming" smiles. _{__** He's always making moves on her, just to get her to go out**__**with him**__. Not to mention that they are always making fun of and __**playing**__ with each_ _other all the time__}__._

Then Taylor started to yell at him about the other times he's called her names. Then all of a sudden they stopped and looked at us. And I knew why. Somehow she came up to me without being noticed. How come i didn't see her? Maybe it was Taylor and Bryan going at it again. So when they stopped and looked at me, i was beginning to think that they realized that they were being stupid and childish. That's when i noticed that i didn't see Julia, and when i statred to realize that's what they're looking at.

**Julia:** "Hey Tala."

{She had given me that smile that she always does when she says hi to me. I didn't know it at the time, but….. When she said hi…I just get this feeling whenever she's around…I-I get so nervous around her and I just freeze up…when I see those gorgeous emerald green eyes looking up at me….. When she did look into my eyes, I began to blush a little bit, and kind of stared back at her. My whole face turn red…..Bryan whispered in my ear "dude you're blushing". But that only made it worse, because it had only made me blush even more.}

**Julia:** "Are you okay Tala? Your face is red."

Then she checked if I was running a fever?! I turned an even darker shade of red! But her hand felt nice against me cheek._  
_

**Julia:** "Man Tala. You're getting even darker. Are you running a fever? If you are then you should go home and rest until you're better."

I had to do something to hide the fact that I liked her. So I got an attitude with her as if I didn't care what she thought of me or how I was feeling_  
_

**Tala:** "And what if I don't!? You gonna make me!?"

I hid the fact that I was blushing because of her putting her hand on my forehead and cheek. So I pushed her hand away.

**Julia:** "Well you don't have to have an attitude about it! I was just checking if you were alright like a **good** friend does!"

She looked mad. Wouldn't blame her.

_{__I could tell I hurt her feelings. She didn't show it, ...She didn't have to. I could see it in her eyes. I showed no emotion either. I just walked passed her. At that moment I couldn't take the look in her eyes right then and there.__}_

**Bryan's P.O.V.**

**Bryan:** "Dude! What the hell was that!?"

**Tala:** "Drop it, Bryan."

**Bryan:** "Fine. But at least let me same something?"

**Tala:** "What?"

**Bryan:** "Did you really have to yell at her like that? I mean you had a chance to be babied by her and you blew it! You could of had at least looked over your shoulder to see if she was ok"

**Tala:** "You're right. But your little "Baby" plan would have back fired soon or later then i'd be in real trouble then. And besides she was mad, she'll be ok."

**Bryan:** "Actually, before i started after to you, i looked back and it looked like Julia was about to cry."

Tala pinched the bridge of his nose. You could guess he was feeling guilty. And that's big for Tala! He was, in a way, brought up to be the toughest guy there was. So, he wasn't really supposed to fall in love. That reminded me, dose he even know he's in love with her? Anyways, the rest of the time on the way back to his place was mostly quite. We decided to relax when we got there too. I hope i don't hear this from Taylor, and that Julia is ok.

**Julia's P.O.V.**

_{__I didn't understand why he was being so mean to me. I was only worried for his welfare. And the only reason why I said what I said was because he's a bad boy. They don't usually have sensitive feelings like girls do. So I thought and told Taylor that "hey! If Tala's tough, maybe I can too! And if I do too, then Tala might…just might….. Ask me out!"_

_{But, apparently he doesn't care if he's sick or not! Or if I even care! So why should I care! It's not like I need a fortune teller to tell me the answer. Sometimes I ask questions that I can answer. And the answer was….because I ….love him…and after he walked off, Bryan following behind. I told Taylor that I needed to go home right now. She came with me. But we went to her house instead. It was alright with me. I just needed somewhere to cry.__}_

-We arrived at Taylor's bedroom, at her house just five minutes from the park.-

_{which her bedroom was the attic. not the one with al thoses things. where you put old stuff at. that kind of attic}_

Taylor: look, I know you're upset about what happened earlier, but you need to get over it.

Julia: oh you haven't notice that I'm crying my eyes out right about now!

Taylor: Well, I'm just trying to be a good friend/sister to you because your stupid little crush has to be so mean too you!

-I got up and left the room. (It was the attic because she chooses this room to be her bedroom. And I actually think that it was a great idea!)-

Taylor: _Where does she think she's going?_ ( means that she's thinking).

-It's not like I couldn't hear Taylor follow me down stairs to the kitchen-

-Once we were down stairs. I went to the kitchen draws to see if I could find a knife.-

- Grabbed one out of the draw and held it pointing towards my heart-

-Taylor snatched it out of my hand as fast as she could.-

-For some reason she forgot that there was more right in front of me. So I quickly grabbed another one and ran down the hall behind her. She dropped her knife and pushed me down. She just stood there, hoping I would get up. Little did she know, I had stabbed myself.-

-Once she saw the blood leaking, she screamed and called Bryan and Tala. I could hear her telling them to hurry up and get over here right now.-

Moments later….

Tala's Prov.

-it wasn't until ten minutes later that we get a call from Taylor saying that Julia stabbed herself. I mean the girl was shouting and crying at the same time-

Bryan: Come on, I know the way from here!

-we start taking off, me following Bryan. By time we got to her house, we were out of breath.-

-Bryan had that look as if he wanted to punch a wall or at least something hard enough to make his hand bleed.-

-We ran over to the girls to see what had happened.-

Bryan: What happened here? Are you oaky?

Taylor: I'm fine. It's Julia when she got up she was bleeding so much I didn't know what else to do but to call you guys. Please tell me you know how to help?

Bryan: I can try but I'm not…so sure.

-I ignore Bryan and walk straight to Julia. I look at where the knife was. I had no other choice but to pull it out. The only thing good in this situation was that it was stabbed into her left leg. So there wasn't any internal injuries on her to worry about.-

-I just couldn't believe how much the both of them were crying as much as they did. Well except for Julia because she's the one with a knife in her leg-

Tala: Hey. This is what I'm going to do. I'm going to pull the knife out of your leg, and then I'm going to patch it up.

Julia: *shakes her head no*

Tala: Come on, if you don't get that knife out of your leg then it's going to get infected, and then you'll go to a nearby hospital to get your leg cut off. And I now you don't want that, heck even I don't want that to happen to me. *I put my hand on her for comfort*

Julia: *shakes her head no*

{Right then, I realized why she did it. Myown mind gave me aflhback to why she did it! And I wasn't going let what I said happen to her!}

Julia's Prov.

{I'm so scared! But I don't want that infection, but at the same time I know it's going to hurt pulling the knife out of my leg! I need to tell him! But how do I tell him that the fact is that I'm scared? OH I really don't care about the whole "OMG he's helping me!" thing right now! That's it I going to tell him that I'm just too scared to pull it out, or for him to pull it out for that matter!}

Julia: Tala…..

Tala: Yeah?

Julia: I'm too scared to pull it out…..*tears streaking down her face*

Tala: Don't be. I'm here for you, okay?

Julia: *nodding her head yes* Just pull it out quickly.

Tala: Okay. Here I go.

_{__He puts one of his cold but warm hands on my leg to push it down when he pulls it up. Then he grabbed the knife with the other hand. Bryan and Taylor saw what he was fixing to do, and I think he was pausing so they would come over to where we were. They did, and Taylor hugged me while Bryan was holding my other leg down. I just wanna say one thing. I HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE WAIT TO DO THINGS TO YOU WHEN THE BOTH OF YOU KNOW IT'S GOING TO HURT!_

_Then, he yanked it out__}_

Julia: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

{My heart was racing. Tears were falling through my closed eyelids. I felt blood dripping from my leg. And I passed out.}

Tala's Prov.

_{__At first I knew she was scared. She was probably deciding which would be better to take. When I was getting ready to pull it out, I paused for Bryan and Taylor to come over and comfort her when I pulled it out. I did, but, and I knew this was coming, ...she shrieked. I felt so bad that I went ahead and patched her up as well. When I was finished wrapping her leg up, Taylor tried to get Julia up. But she couldn't, turns out that she fell asleep when I pulled the knife out, and stayed asleep through the rest of it. It might have stressed her out a bit that she couldn't stay awake for long. We actually had to pry her hand open so Taylor can have hers back.__}_

Bryan: Looks like it's almost dinner time *looking at the stoves clock*

Taylor: Hey, I and Bryan are going to get some food. Okay?

Tala: Before you go, tell us what happen.

Taylor: Well, I'm not supposed to tell you this but Julia has a crush on you.

_{__As soon as she said that, my eyes widened. I couldn't believe that the girl I had a HUGE crush on, has a crush on me!__}_

Taylor: Don't tell her I told you that! I promised that wouldn't. Anyway, about five minutes after you had that attitude with her we came to my house. We went to my room, and she started to cry. I told her to get over it and that I knew she was upset about how you yelled at her like that, which was uncalled for. But then she got an attitude with me saying that "oh you just notice that I'm crying". I said "Well it's not my fault that your stupid crush had to be mean to you and that I'm trying to be nice to you". Then she got up, went downstairs, to the kitchen, grabbed a knife, I snatched the first one then she grabbed another one and headed for the hallway behind me. I pushed her down, she didn't get up, I got worried, and then I saw the blood pouring from her leg, I screamed and called you guys. And that's why you're here right now. This was my entire fault; I should've known she was being sarcastic.

She sid all that in one breath.

Tala: Thanks for that small piece of info. And it's not your fault. At least it's not entirely. But you can apologize later, for now you guys need to get some food. She's going to be asleep for a while. I'll wake her up when you guys get back, if she's still asleep.

Bryan: What are you going to do while we're gone?

Tala: I'm a make sure she keeps breathing and see how long it's going to take for her wound to heal.

Taylor: Shouldn't it take at least a day?

Tala: Depends how deep the knife went, and how long it stayed there.

Bryan: I know what you like.

Tala: Mc.D's?

Bryan: Yep.

Taylor: I know what she likes too. We'll be back soon.

Bryan: But not too soon. *chucking*

-Then they both leave-

_{__I walk over and pick her up bridal style. I walk into a room across the hallway, it was the living room. I sit down with her on my lap and in my arms. Her back was on the arm rest. And I couldn't help but to stare at her while she slept like a baby. She felt so warm. I couldn't believe that I was holding the girl that I'm in love with. Now that I now know that she likes me, I'm a start doing what Bryan does to Taylor. Make a move on her. First, I'm just going to see how she reacts to it, if she reacts in a good way, I'm a keep trying. If it's in a bad way then I'm a stop. In other words, I'm just glad I'm falling in love with the one I love. But it may take some time though.__}_

-At drive through-

Bryan: Thanks

Taylor just keeps giving him a glare.

Bryan: What!


End file.
